Tell me Reek
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: "Dis-moi Reek..." Tout avait commencé comme cela, par ces simples paroles. Par un Ramsay curieux, trop curieux. Mais, si derrière toutes ces questions se cachait un message? Si derrière tout cela il y avait une véritable requête? [Ramsay x Theon], Warning Lemon


_Salut la compagnie! Me revoilà pour un nouvelle OS GOT fraîchement écrit de la Thaïlande où j'étais en vacance. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. Bref trêve de bavardages. Bonne lecture et attention lemon (scène de sexe)._

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si cela gêne je supprime._**

* * *

 **OS Game Of Thrones : Tell me Reek.**

 ** _Ramsay x Theon._**

* * *

-Dis-moi _Reek…_

Ses paroles avaient été prononcées d'un ton distrait mais tout de même sérieux. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il fixait un point invisible dans la pièce, éclairé par la seule lumière du feu. Sa main droite tenait une coupe à moitié pleine remplie de vin rouge. De l'autre, il tapotait rêveusement la table en bois, plongé dans ses pensées. Un rictus, son rictus habituel, se dessinait sur ses fines lèvres qu'il mordait de temps à autre, songeusement. Il tourna la tête vers son jouet, debout, la tête baissée.

Son corps prit de faibles spasmes le faisait trembler malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas réellement peur. Il lui obéissait, il avait longtemps réussi à résister, en vain…Il avait enfin compris que se pendre des coups pour rien étaient inutiles. Il releva la tête à son nom, ses cheveux gras et sec tombaient sur son visage rejoignant sa barbe fraîchement tondue. Il triturait ses doigts nerveusement, tel un tic.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Ramsay était neutre à l'énonciation de ses paroles, enfin ce n'était qu'en surface. Il semblait curieux, très curieux, sûrement trop curieux. C'est vrai, après tout, depuis que son chien ne s'appelait plus Théon Greyjoy et ne répondait plus à ce nom, il ne savait pas s'il lui voué une reconnaissance éternelle pour le fait qu'il soit resté en vie, s'il avait une peur trop grande pour ne désobéir ou s'il attendait le moment où il ferait un faux-pas pour le tuer tranquillement.

 _Reek_ ne comprit pas tout à fait sur le coup. Que devait-il répondre ? Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, mais comment ? Il ne savait…Avait-il le syndrome de Stockholm ? Tombait-il amoureux de son maître ? Est-ce une sorte d'allégeance ou autre ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête…

-Bi-bien sûr messire.

Il répondit à ses paroles d'un ton sûr, comme si c'était évident. C'était une réponse vague mais apparemment suffisante. Il retint un soupir, rassuré. Il se rapprocha timidement de l'ancien bâtard qui lui avait demandé de venir. Il déglutit faiblement, ne sachant quoi faire. Il avança prudemment vers son hôte, tremblotant.

-Prouve-le.

Il vit son jouet sursauter à ces propos et ne pas savoir quoi dire. Que devait-il faire maintenant ?! Se mettre à genoux ? Non il le faisait continuellement. Lui dire tout simplement ? Non plus, il était sûr qu'il n'attendait pas cela. Alors qu'est-ce ? Il ne veut sûrement pas des mots…alors des actes ?

-Co-comment messire ?

Ramsay le regardait, avec ce même amusement et un sourire malsain. Il but sa coupe de vin et la posa une fois vide. Il se tourna vers _Reek_ et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Celui-ci n'était qu'à peine un mètre, plus pâle qu'habitude. Il redoutait une punition pour lui avoir adressé la parole sans son autorisation ou même l'avoir regardé trop longtemps dans les yeux.

-Embrasse-moi.

L'ancien Greyjoy écarquilla les yeux sous ces paroles. Embrasser…Embrasser son maître ?! Ce n'était pas réellement une bonne idée, vraiment pas non. Est-ce un piège ? Une autre farce pour se moquer de lui ? Son tourmenteur aimait bien se jouer de lui, même encore aujourd'hui…

Il se rapprocha timidement. La bouche sèche et pâteuse par le stress. Il humidifia ses lèvres, les joues rouges. Bolton l'amena contre lui, le forçant à se placer sur ses genoux. Il lui fit mettre ses mains autour de son cou. Ramsay, posa ses doigts sur les cheveux et les fesses de son jouet. Il mit une pression contre ses tiffes pour le forcer à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à se mouvoir. Tous d'eux avaient déjà embrassé filles par milliers, peut-être pas des garçons quoique… Inconsciemment _Reek_ ouvrit sa bouche et laissa la langue de son maître s'inciter dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se tournèrent autour en essayant d'approcher l'autre tel un combat acharné. Étonnamment, dans toute cette douleur et violence il pouvait y distinguer une pointe presque d'affection, presque de douceur. Après un long échange torride et ardant ils se séparèrent.

Le précédent bâtard semblait heureux, une mine satisfaite au visage. Il força l'homme en face à poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et à se coller au maximum contre son torse. Celui-ci paraissait enfin calme après un dur acharnement contre lui-même pour savoir que faire. Ses bras tombaient le long de son corps, ne sachant où se placer. Il ferma les yeux et profita du câlin que lui donnait son maître. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pour le récompenser ? Pour lui montrer qu'il s'attacher à lui ? Ou qui l'aimait bien ? Il ne savait, vraisemblablement un peu des trois. Il sentait une caresse se faire en haut de son crâne, tel une papouille faite à un chien pour le féliciter. Après tout, Ramsay le considérait comme tel, rien de plus, rien de moins…enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait…

-Dis-moi _Reek…_

Celui-ci sursauta faiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix de son maître lui parler maintenant. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de cet instant tout simplement, sentir ce corps chaud contre lui, humer ce parfum envoûtant et ne rien faire d'autre. Il n'osa pas relever la tête de peur de briser cet étrange échange. Il la bougea faiblement, pour lui signifier qu'il avait entendu sans pour autant faire de grands gestes. Que voulait-il lui demander encore ?

-Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour moi ?

L'homme venant de Pyke ne sut quoi répondre. Attendit-il de lui une mission ? Une requête de sa part ? Ou c'était seulement une question comme cela ? Mais, surtout, que devait-il dire ? Il releva faiblement la tête pour croiser le regard de Ramsay, essayant de déceler si c'était une farce ou non. Mais aucune, il semblait sérieux, comme pour la question précédente. Il ouvrit faiblement la bouche, peinant à dire des propos cohérant.

-Euh…je..t-tout messire.

Il bégaya à ses mots, cela aussi lui paraissait évident. Il lui sera toujours dévoué, il sera _Reek_ pour toujours et à jamais. Il sentit une nouvelle pression sur ses lèvres, cette fois-ci plus douce, sans aucune violence. P-pourquoi ? Ses yeux se fermèrent quand une caresse se fit dans ses cheveux. Mon dieu que cela lui avait manqué, un peu d'affection et d'amour. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de plus. Bolton se sortit et laissa ses doigts vagabonder dans ses mèches.

\- Bien, déshabille-toi alors.

Son jouet sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Se-se déshabiller ? Devant lui ? Autant pour prendre un bain ou autre, d'accord mais là…Juste pour le plaisir personnel de son maître ? Il le fixa un instant avant de reculer. Ramsay l'en empêcha, le forçant à rester sur ses genoux. Reek baissa le regard et commença à enlever son haillon, honteusement. Il y a quelques temps il aura été fier de se balader nu ou avec seulement son bas mais maintenant…il ne savait vraiment. Il laissa à la vue de Bolton sa poitrine couverte de cicatrice, bleu, balafre fait par ce dernier. Il en garderait la plupart…à vie…à jamais…

L'ancien Snow sourit et passa son autre main sur cette peau blanche, et, du bout des doigts refit toutes ses marques arrachant quelques frissons à son jouet. Il voulait s'amuser un peu et c'était bien parti pour. Il laissa un important suçon au niveau de sa jugulaire, à la vue de tous. Il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Il en laissa un autre sur sa clavicule plus violacée ce qui fit légèrement gémir le kraken. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son geôlier lui faisait ça mais ça en était tellement plaisant. Le plaisir de la chair, de la bouche de l'autre sur son corps lui procurait une délectation presque coupable. Longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché…

Ramsay se sortit pour l'observer un peu, fier d'avoir apposé sa marque d'une autre manière. Il le déshabilla du regard avant de le détailler un peu plus. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés sur les pointes tombaient sur ses joues creusées par la fatigue et la faim. Ses yeux bleus aux reflets virant aux gris-marrons , le regardaient comme s'il pouvait sonder son âme en une vision. Ses fines lèvres abîmées ne donnaient que l'envie d'être embrassées. Sa peau faiblement bronzé prouvait bien qu'il n'avait rarement vu le soleil et ses éclats taper sur les habitants. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, juste assez pour qu'on aperçoive une fine musculature. C'est vrai qu'il avait tout d'un grand prince, Théon Greyjoy…mais maintenant il n'était plus, seulement l'allure perdurait non l'esprit …

-Enlève ton bas aussi.

Reek le regarda, surpris. Qu-quoi ? Il voulait nu devant lui ? Voilà donc son idée dès le début ? Est-ce pour l'humilier ? En vu du regard gourmand de son hôte ça ne devait être cela…Et celui-ci semblait s'impatientait…Dans un léger tremblement il descendit son pantalon, toujours sur les genoux de son maître. Ce qui laissa apparaître ses cuisses avec seulement quelques entailles sans plus et une immense cicatrice entre ses jambes marquant la disparition de quelque chose, quelque chose d'important …

En position de faiblesse et d'inconfort , il baissa la tête, s'afficher comme cela le gênait. On aurait dit qu'il passait pour une putain dans un bordel, ne sachant que procurer du plaisir. Il triturait ses doigts encore présent, nerveusement, il avait toujours eu ce tic et cela depuis des années. Il sentit un contact chaud sur le bas de son dos qui le fit une nouvelle fois sursauter. Bolton avait posé une de ses mains et exécutait des cercles invisibles sur sa chute de reins appréciant ce grain de peau. Il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et continua ses attentions.

-Dis moi _Reek…_

Celui-ci sortit de sa transe et releva faiblement la tête pour plonger son regard bleu comme la mer dans celui de Ramsay. Les deux prunelles, moins intenses, semblaient nager dans les siennes au lieu de s'y noyer. Il l'interrogea du regard, curieux de sa nouvelle requête, même s'il s'en doutait. Il n'était pas dupe à ce point. Il savait parfaitement que pour lui il n'était qu'un chien, un objet, un jouet et rien de plus. Mais il ne comprenait pourquoi lui, il y avait tellement de femmes qui le voulaient pour une nuit…Sûrement parce que lui était inaccessible et accessible en même temps...

-M'aimes-tu suffisamment pour t'offrir à moi pendant cette nuit ?

Reek fut bouche bée. Soit c'est bien ce qu'il pensait mais tout de même. Il-il lui posait la question ? Il pouvait dire non ? Quoique…ça devait un ordre atténué et tourné en question purement rhétorique…De toute façon il ne pouvait dire non…Il était déjà dans le plus simple appareil, assit sur les genoux de son hôte, refuser serait trop compliqué…Au moins il pourra dormir dans un lit douillet pendant une nuit, du moins il l'espère …

Voyant que son maître attendait une réponse, il hocha positivement la tête ne voulant parler et accepter à voix haute cette requête. Les épaules de Ramsay se baissèrent, détendues de nouveau et un magnifique rictus prit place sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa sans aucune douceur ne cherchant que le contact de sa langue. Bien vite à court d'air ils se séparèrent et Bolton passa un doigt sur la joue de son protégé, laissant son ongle l'effleurer .

-Déshabille-moi.

Reek posa sa main sur le tissu ample que portait son maître. Il tira sur la ficelle et défit le nœud assez facilement. Doucement, presque par peur, il lui retira laissant l'homme torse nu. Il eut le loisir de contempler cette peau blanche qui ferait pâlir la neige, sans aucune imperfections. Il n'osa toucher ne contemplant qu'avec les yeux. Mais, c'était suffisant pour lui. Il vit Ramsay lui faire signe de continuer. Il-il voulait qu'il lui enlève cela aussi ?!

Précautionneusement et les mains tremblantes il lui enleva son bas. Il portait encore un caleçon noir en toile. Il l'entendit murmurer : _« j'ai dit tout. »._ C'est en déglutissant faiblement qu'il lui sortit son dernier vêtement, ce qui le laissa nu. Il releva la tête, rouge, fixant un point invisible derrière son maître. Il ne pouvait la baisser maintenant que Ramsay était dans le plus simple appareil. Et maintenant ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

Bolton lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui fit rougir Reek, lui donnant une couleur pivoine. Il se sortit des genoux de son seigneur et attendit que celui-ci se relève. Il le vit s'asseoir tranquillement sur un rebord du lit, les jambes légèrement écartées. Le prince déchu le rejoignit en boitillant.

 **WARNING LEMON**

Il arriva à sa hauteur et se mit à genoux devant lui, honteusement. Il posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse gauche de Ramsay et l'autre alla sur la base de sa verge, pas encore réveillée. L'ancien Théon lui fit un bref regard avant de passer ses doigts le long du membre et commença quelques caresses. Il sentit le corps de son maître se détendre face à ce geste. Il bougea doucement sa main de bas en haut sur le haut de son sexe, effleurant son gland d'un doigt. Doucement l'excitation se faisait ressentir et le sang du seigneur descendait lentement vers une partie en particulier.

À peine quelques mouvements plus tard, l'entrejambe de Bolton était dure comme jamais. Il posa une main dans la masse de cheveux de son jouet pour avoir un minimum de contrôle pour la suite. _Reek_ humidifia ses lèvres dans un coup de langue involontairement sensuel et commença à lécher le haut de la verge de son maître. Alternant des frôlements comme des plus marqués sur sa veine dorsale et sa couronne. Ramsay lâchait quelques soupirs forcé de reconnaître l'expertise de son chien. Mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Il pressa la tête de son jouet sur son entrejambe le forçant à le prendre en bouche. Celui-ci s'exécuta , les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée. Il fit des va-et-vient , accélérant la cadence en enveloppant sa langue le long de son frein pour le sucer un peu plus. Une de ses mains alla titiller ses bourses en continuant sa fellation.

Soudain, il sentit le corps de Bolton pulser contre lui et la poigne sur ses cheveux s'intensifier . Quelques gouttes de liquide pré séminal sortit lui donnant un goût presque amer. Il accentua ses mouvements sachant que la délivrance pour son maître n'allait tarder. Il prenait grand soin de ce qu'il avait en bouche, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ramsay le força à le prendre en entier quand la jouissance vint. Il lâcha un gémissement de bien-être et garda son membre encore un peu dans le fourreau chaud de _Reek_. Celui-ci avala non sans peine en toussant quand il put enfin respirer.

Il ne savait s'il ressentait de la joie pour avoir fait une fellation à Ramsay et que cela lui ait plu, de la honte d'avoir fait ceci et avoir aimé cela ou de la peine pour n'être qu'un jouet et ne servir qu'à son plaisir personnel. Il releva la tête et essuya sa bouche, tremblant.

Il n'eut le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il finit sur le lit avec l'ancien bâtard sur ses hanches. Il déglutit difficilement , que devait-il faire ? Se mettre à quatre pattes et accepter pour qu'enfin tout se termine ? Il ne pensa plus qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche machinalement. Après cet intense échange il reprit son souffle, rouge. Bolton se décala et attendit la suite. Reek se mit en position pour une sodomie, la tête basse. Il savait parfaitement, du temps où il était Théon Greyjoy il en pénétrait plus d'une par jour. Il appréhenda la suite, comme si une partie de lui, lui hurler que c'était mal tout cela. Pourtant, il comblait son maître, il est là pour cela…non ?

Une violente décharge assaillit son corps quand il sentit une chose s'introduire en lui. Il gémit faiblement, les membres pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'à sang pour ne pas hurler. Il ne put se détendre que Ramsay se mût dans lui, sans douceur juste de la violence , pure et dure. Les coups qu'il donnait lui enflammaient les reins. _Reek_ ferma les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose sans succès. Chair contre chair, il entendait chacun de ses muscles hurler à la mort.

Heureusement pour lui, ça ne dura pas longtemps et Bolton vint au fond de lui. Il eut un soupir quand il se retira de lui et l'homme venant de Pyke s'écroula sur le lit, fatigué et H.S. La semence dégoulinait le longs de ses jambes mais il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait seulement dormir maintenant.

 **FIN DU LEMON**

Mais, apparemment Ramsay n'était pas de cet avis. Il le vit se relever et aller hurler de préparer un bain chaud. Il c'était pourtant offert à lui, il en était fier, fier d'avoir donné du plaisir à son maître mais maintenant il ne désirait que le repos. _Reek_ ferma les yeux , semblant happé par le lit moelleux. Il sentit une poigne l'en extirper et une pression se faire sur ses lèvres. Il sourit faiblement.

-Tu as été un très gentil garçon. Tu vas avoir le droit à une récompense.

Le kraken ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surpris. Une récompense ? C'est vrai ? Parce qu'il avait fait plaisir à son maître ? Il était heureux. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher une grimace en sentant le liquide blanc couler jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ce n'était pas agréable, vraiment pas. Bolton le remarqua puisqu'il lui donna un vieux chiffon pour s'essuyer , non sans une mine dégoutée et amusée. Il le vit s'essuyer et cacher sa partie basse avec ses mains, la tête baissée. Adorable.

Une domestique arriva pour signaler au seigneur que son bain était prêt. Celui-ci récupéra ses affaires posées sur une chaise. Il ordonna à _Reek_ de faire de même et de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta bien entendu. Ils allèrent tranquillement dans l'immense salle de bain. Là-bas ils virent la grande baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, de la vapeur s'en échappait.

Bolton posa ses affaires et rentra tranquillement dans l'eau, dans un soupir de contentement. Il ferma les yeux profitant de la chaleur. Il les ouvrit juste après pour voir son jouet ne pas bouger, tremblotant comme à son habitude. Il soupira faiblement. Il l'avait trop bien éduqué des fois…

-Qu'attends-tu _Reek_ ? Viens là.

Celui-ci tenta de dire quelques mots mais se ravisa. Un bon bain chaud, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'en avait pas pris ? Une éternité lui semblait-il…Il posa ses affaires à terre et rejoignit son maître, plus exactement en face de lui. P-pourquoi était-il ici ? Avec lui ? Est-ce sa récompense ? Sûrement oui…

Il ferma alors les yeux pour profiter pleinement. Les bras sur les rebords de la baignoire. Il aurait presque oublié l'homme avec lui. C'est un raclement de gorge qui le rappela à l'ordre . Il sursauta et vit Ramsay l'observer, dubitatif. Il ne sut quoi faire à cet instant…demander pardon ? Partir ? Attendre une punition ? Ou ne rien faire ? La réponse vint par elle-même. Il ne se passa rien.

-Dis-moi _Reek_...

Le concerné releva la tête. Encore ? Que voulait-il cette fois ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser profiter un peu ? Ou même aller directement au but au lieu de poser des questions ? Surtout quand les réponses étaient évidentes …Décidément, des fois, il ne comprenait rien à son maître…

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

Là aussi Bolton était curieux, très curieux, trop curieux. Non, il avait le besoin de savoir, il devait savoir. Il voulait être sûr que l'homme n'était plus Théon Greyjoy et qu'il n'en restait plus rien , pour qu'il reste avec lui toujours et à tout jamais. Il l'avait torturé suffisamment pour que le kraken soit brisé, qu'il sorte suffisamment de l'eau pour ne pas en revenir. Mais il ne sait, des doutes se faisaient ressentir…

Il observa le jeune homme, tentant de déceler une réponse. Il semblait mener un combat intérieur pour savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Son visage affichait son éternelle mine de chien battu. Mais, dans son regard, c'était différent, il s'y trouvait une étincelle, une braise, un feu qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait vu mainte et mainte fois…C'était hors de question qu'il perde son jouet !

-N-Non, bien sûr que non messire.

Ramsay semblait rassuré par ses propos. C'est ce qui voulait entendre. Et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir en plus. C'est une très bonne chose. Il sortit de l'eau après de longues minutes et prit une sorte de serviette rouge qu'il imbiba d'eau pour venir laver le dos de son chien. Il fit attention aux plaies et cicatrices importantes. Il ne put contenir un sourire nostalgique à la vue de toute cela. Qu'il avait aimé faire cela ! Il avait rarement pris autant de plaisir. Pourtant, il regrettait quelques unes…lui avoir enlevé des doigts par exemple, ils auraient pu être tellement utiles…

 _Reek_ semblait grandement apprécier sa récompense puisqu'il s'était totalement détendu. Bolton sourit et continua de le laver, appréciant dorénavant cette peau propre et douce. Il finit de le nettoyer tranquillement avant qu'il sorte et s'assoit à côté de son maître. Aucun ne bougea pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils s'habillent.

-Suis-moi _Reek._

Celui-ci hocha la tête et s'exécuta . L'ancien Snow l'emmena dans sa chambre. Les draps avaient été changés. Il le débarrassa de ses vêtements et lui donna un bas ample que le kraken s'empressa de mettre. Il fit de même, terminant lui aussi torse nu. Pourquoi il faisait cela ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Ramsay se mit dans son lit, sous les couvertures et peaux de bêtes. Il tapota à côté de lui, l'invitant à le rejoindre. L'homme venant de Pyke ne bougea pas. Il avança et y alla quand le seigneur haussa le ton.

-Dis-moi _Reek…_

Celui-ci le regarda. Il vit que c'était sa dernière question mais la plus importante. P-pourquoi toutes ses questions au final ? Un but précis se trouvait derrière tout cela ? Il s'approcha encore un peu à sa demande, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Tu m'aimeras et resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

Alors c'était pour cela ? Toutes ses questions et actes ? Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui et qu'il l'aime ? Quelle inquiétude stupide, mignonne mais stupide…

-Toujours et à jamais messire.

Le torturé se colla contre son geôlier et sentit deux bras l'encercler alors qu'il souriait. Un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres avec un léger « parfait ». Il resterait pour toujours et à jamais…

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'avoue que la fin est un peu niaise mais bon le pauvre Théon a tellement pris qu'un peu de douceur ne peut lui faire de mal. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en review ou sur Twitter aussi ( agathou_sama). Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!_

 _Biz et à bientôt._

 _Agathou~_


End file.
